The Pilot
by RandyLeeRoy
Summary: A new School joins the TryWizard Tournament, the Americans! It's better than it sounds. Please do read nothing but good reviews so far. & This won't let me update please send a message or review if u like it and want more. I don't mind.
1. American Teenagers Scare Me

Ok well this is my first fan fiction and was co-created by a friend of mine but she doesn't seem to enthusiastic about the whole thing. So alone I venture.

We set our scene in fourth year and when they are introducing the foreign students.

"Oh my God this is boring. Why are we that last ones?" Kel said in that tone she used oh so often.

"Because they save the worst for last?" I responded.

"Well besides that, I mean who wants to see a bunch of prissy ass girls just walking around for ten minutes?"

"The average teenage boy? I mean those Bulgarians seem to be drooling"

"That they do. Wait……Our turn"

We walked in there, the Americans, the most unwelcome it seemed . The first ones out from our school were the girls that were rich and preppy. Next in line were the jocks followed by the skaters. We, as in me and Kel, were the last ones out. We stopped two feet in looked at each other and nodded. The hall filled with Gerard Way's voice, "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed…." our theme song.

We then continued to walk proudly forward not looking back. We stood in front of the hall and our teacher looked at us with a look that said "I will set you ablaze". We killed the music and tried to look innocent. Which didn't work so we took each others arm and bowed. Two guys from one of the tables stood up and cheered. I saluted

them. As I got a better look at them I realized they were twins.

Our teacher instructed us to pick _one_ table. As per usual we ignore her and go off in different directions. As I walked towards the table with the twins I realized that we were the only school that split up. All the others were huddled in tightly formed groups and only talking to their other peers. We were also the only ones not wearing a uniform.

When we arrived at the table there were two seats next to each other and right across from the twins. Another thing I noticed was that we were the only ones from our school to sit here, I laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" one of the twins asked me. I noticed then that he was cute, they were cute.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ahhh, you're one of them" the other twin said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said offensively.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" the first twin said.

I turn to Kel, "Great the first people we talk to and they're mimics."

"What do you know George? The first Americans we meet and they're annoying just like us."

I snorted at the insult/complement . My god they were cute. Tall, nice build, bright red hair, and identical down to that last freckle.

"So what are your names?" said a girl with the bushiest hair I've ever seen.

"My name is Randy", which was more of an adopted name, my real name is Miranda.

"So you answer her question?" said the twin not called George.

"Yep" Kel chimed in. "and my name is Kel" she said turning back to the bushy headed girl.

"My name is Hermione. This is Harry Potter," she said pointing to a boy with hair as black as mine, green almond eyes, and glasses, "Ron Weasley," pointing to another red haired kid.

"And we are his brothers Fred and George, I'm Fred."

"I see the family resemblance"

"Really cause I don't see what you're talking about, I mean we're totally better looking." Silence.

"Looking for a response?" I said.

"Just a small one" he said grinning. I blushed.

Just then an old guy with long silver hair and a beard to match stood up. Every one fell silent even me and Kel. I don't know why but he demanded so much respect by standing up. As he spoke I listened so intently. "Welcome to the Try Wizard Tournament, although we may have to change the name due to the addition to the American school….what is the name again? My memory is going I do say"

"We don't have a name, we're not good enough for one" I shouted. We laughed even the head wizard.

"Glad to see you have a sense of humor you will need it for the company you have chosen." he said gesturing to Fred and George. I turned to them and smiled.

"Now that every one is settled and there are no more interruptions," he winked at me and smiled again. "I invite you to eat"

The plates filled with the best looking food I have ever seen. I took everything I could grab. I hadn't eaten for days it seemed. "This is so much better than what they give us back home," Kel said. I nodded in agreement

The food we got back in the states was more like prison food accept worse. So we enjoyed every little bit.

Harry seemed quite, so I thought I'd do him a favor and bug him. "So what's your story?"

"Well when I was…..wait are you being serious?"

"Yes, I like to get to know people I know nothing about. Knowledge is power."

"Wait, are you saying that you have no idea who he is?" said Hermione.

"Yes, why is this so hard to accept?" said Kel.

"It's hard to believe that you haven't herd of Harry because well everyone here knows who he is. There is not a person in our world who doesn't." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well that is news to us. So would you kindly explain?"

"Sure. When I was a year old my parents were killed by……." and he told his tale.

"And people care that you went through all these things?

"Yes, why?"

"Because back in Jersey your parents could be killed, or you could get raped, beaten, shot at, or almost starve to death and no one would even notice"

"That sounds lovely" George chimed in, "and you know this from experience?"

"Yup" Kel and I said at the same time.

"I was raped and beaten…." I started

"And I was shot at a bunch of times" she finished.

"And our parents have also been killed and we basically starved to death every day up until we were taken in by Helms."

"I miss him" Kel said sadly.

"Who was Helms?" Ron asked.

"He was the greatest wizard we knew" I said

"And the first" Kel finished

"Yep he told us every thing we know"

"May he rest in peace."

"Bet he wasn't as good as Dumbledore though" Hermione said

"No he was great but not that great." I said

"So you know who he is, but you don't know who Harry is?"

"Well Helms talked about him all the time, never once mentioned Harry"

"And I don't see why he should've" said Kel. I nodded in agreement.

As the evening carried through we talked about our pasts and our families. I wanted to meet the Weasley's. They sounded awesome.

Around nine o'clock the head wizard, who I learned was Dumbledore, announced.

that it was time for bed. Me and Kel headed up to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of them. We were shacking up with Hermione seeing as she was the only girl we met and was forbidden for girls to sleep in the same room as boys. Go figure.

So as we unpacked we some how got around to the subject of boys. Boy did I have some things to say to Hermione.

"You and Ron should date." I said.

"That's absurd" she said.

"She's in denial" Kel shouted from across the room.

" I most certainly am not!" she said outraged.

"Yeah you are" I whispered in her ear with a smile on my face.

"Well as long as we're pointing fingers" Kel began.

"No you don't" I knew where she was going with this. I had known her for 12 years I could read her mind by now and she mine.

"You like Fred" she did it.

When they got up to their rooms, the boys were anything but tired. Fred and George went down to Harry and Ron's dorm to bug them. When they arrived they heard them talking about the tournament. "Fat chance any of you lot are going to be chosen" Fred said.

"Think we don't know that?" Ron said in an angry voice.

"How ever Randy and Kel are our age and they're entering" Harry imputed.

" But that is under a special circumstance" George chimed in.

"There are only a couple dozen of 17 year olds at their school and they haven't got a clue on how to do anything according to them" Fred said

"and by the look of how many people from their school came in not a lot of them are up to standers and there for would not be able to enter the tournament." George finished.

"Speaking of Randy and Kel, they are both gorgeous" Harry stated hoping that someone would agree with him.

"Hell yes!" all the brothers shouted.

"Wow such enthusiasm" Harry said in a none sarcastic voice.

"They are beautiful" Fred said dreamily, thinking about Randy

"Which one are you thinking about?" George asked.

"None of your business" he said offensively.

"Is it Kel?" Harry asked in an almost worried voice.

"If I'm not going to tell my twin what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" he said while twiddling his thumb.

"It's Randy" George said matter-of-factly.

"Again I'm not going to tell you." but he knew he had given it away, he could feel his face turning red and he saw a smile on Ron and George's faces.

"It's Randy" George said with an even wider grin on his face.

When McGonagall came in to tell them all to go to their dorms it was one o'clock in the mourning. So Fred and George trumped up back to their room with loud thuds as to wake every one up. When they got to their dorm they both just fell on their beds almost too tired to inch toward their pillows.

George fell asleep almost instantly, but Fred stayed awake for a few hours.

"_She's just so beautiful" _he thought. For the next few hours he want without sleep thinking about her and how she looked. She was about a foot shorted than him, had long wavy black hair as dark as night, the most calming green eyes, and the perfect body. She had curves in all the right places and judging by her size weighed only about 100 pounds. "_She is so tiny_." was his last thought.


	2. A Day in the Life Of

The next morning was normal all things considering. I got up got dressed and got lost on my way down stairs and somehow wound up in the owlry. When I came back to the portrait of the fat lady I waited till some one came out from behind the portrait hole.

Fred came out from behind it and said "You look lost.".

"I am how'd you know?!"

"Just my mind reading skills." he said smiling and putting his hands behind his back.

"Really, you have those? Tell me then what am I thinking of right now?" I said copying him.

"Umm…..," he said putting his index fingers on his forehead, "Bacon."

"Nope eggs" and we walked down the corridor with Fred in the lead.

When we got down to the Great Hall I sat next to Kel who was already there and drinking tea. Fred sat on the other side with his twin.

"What? They don't have any coffee?"

" Nope."

"Damn" I said grabbing the tea and some bacon and eggs.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kel said turning to Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Well first there is Care of Magical Creatures class," said Ron through a mouth full of sausage.

"then double Divination, lunch, and then Potions." Hermione finished for him.

"Sounds like fun," I said grabbing my bag and getting up, "on we go?"

"On we go" repeated Kel.

When we got up the others followed. Then we let Harry, Ron, and Hermione take the lead.

When we got down to the clearing we could see a small hut in the distance. "That's Hagrid's place." Harry said.

"He's half giant" inserted Ron.

"Not going to eat us is he?" I questioned.

"No, he's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet" said Hermione.

"So he's the gentle giant?" said Kel

"I guess you could say that" a voice from behind us said.

And there he was 10 feet tall with grimy black hair covering most of his face. "Hello there," he said in a gentle however gruff voice, " Suppose Aarry's been talking to yer 'bout me."

"Yes and we've heard many a great things from him" I said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you" Kel said holding out her hand, I followed her move.

He shook our hands with a smile, I think and headed back in his cabin to get a few things for the lesson. When he went back inside we stared talking about our school back in the states. "Yep," I said "We got the Garden state"

"Although it smells more like dead bodies then flowers" Kel said reading my mind.

"Well with the way you lot are trained we might be sending some back there." said a someone from behind. What was with people doing that around here anyway? I turned around and saw a blonde with a look on his face that suggested shit was shoved under his nose.

"And that would be Malfoy" Harry said in a drawling tone.

"He'll be fun to mess with." I whispered to Kel so only she could hear me. She nodded in agreement.

"Fine lot this year you picked to….."

BOOM! We herd a crash from behind us and Hagrid cursing. When we turned around I saw a small bus in the side of his cabin and smoke. A bus? "Uh oh" I said realizing who it was. I turned to Kel and we nodded at each other.

"So what I'd miss?" Sam said stepping out from the wreckage. She had on a dark blue jacket that came down just short of her knees, a light green shirt, jeans that matched the color of her jacket, and a dragon necklace that she never took off.

"Your grand entrance" I said hardly able to breathe.

"You are so dead" Kel said with the biggest grin on her face

"I give you a 5 for the landing" said Harry unable to restrain his laugh.

Hermione had a look of shook on her face and Ron and Harry were bent over laughing. Sam came walking towards us with a grin of innocence on her face. She turns towards Hagrid's hut and says, "Did I do that?".

"No, no, no that was your other personality." I said in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh ok then no bother." she said walking off in a different direction.

Sam then stopped when she hit me and Kel, proceeded to put an arm around each of us and said, "So who are theses three?" pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"That would be Harry Potter," I said pointing at Harry.

"That there is Hermione." Kel said gesturing to Hermione "For got her last name, sorry about that"

"It's Granger" she stated in a surprisingly non snobby tone.

"And him over there?" Sam said looking over at Ron.

"That would be Ron Weasley who is about to get in to it with Draco Malfoy" I said with a worried expression.

"Oh shit" Harry said with wide eyes.

We walked over to him and we soon found out what the fuss was. Apparently Malfoy had a nasty habit of calling Ron poor and taking it just a wee bit too far.

Ron's face was bright red when we got there. "Ron," Hermione said, "Calm down, just ignore him".

I had the feeling that she said this a lot but it never worked so I tried a different tactic. "Ok so," I said in a whisper, "what you do is charge at him, he won't expect that, then hit him right in the face and that'll take him down. Then stand over him and say something threatening to show him who's boss."

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about?" he said looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Fist fighting you do know what that is don't you?"

"Of course I do, we just don't do that here"

"Why?"

"It's just easier to use magic."

"But it's more affective to use fists!" my voice was starting to get higher and that was never a good sign. You see when I get hyper or mad my voice starts to take on an accent that no one understands. And if it gets to bad no one understands me at all.

"Fine I'll do it your way then." and he charged at Malfoy screaming as he did.

Malfoy turned and ran as Ron got closer screaming like a little girl. After Malfoy was at full speed Ron stopped dead in his tracks and said "And thats what you get you little git."

Everyone burst out laughing, well accept for the Slytherins that is. After Hagrid came out every one settled down and the rest of the class was spent uninterrupted.

**Lunch**

When Care of Magical Creatures was over we headed back up to the castle for lunch. I wanted to stay outside and walk around, but it started to rain, which was fine by me, Kel, and Sam, however the teachers had other thoughts. But like typical children we ignored them and ran out in the storm.

About 15 minutes later the temperature dropped to a freezing point and we went inside. We were soaked and our teacher gave us a look that said 'Should've listened '. We gave her one back that said 'Don't fuck with us'. She backed off and we were on our merry ways to the Great Hall when an old greasy looking janitor came out and started yelling about how we ruined his floors, and how we caused him more work. I believe he said something along the lines of 'Filthy stinking Americans'. We were too hungry and cold to care so we just walked past him and into the hall.

I sat down next to Fred shivering and dripping. "Cold?" he said with a grin on his face.

N-nno f-f-feelss li-ike I'm s-sssiting b-b-by a f-ffire." I had no control over the amount of stuttering that was coming out of my mouth.

"You know here's a spell for that." George said sitting on the other side of me.

"Forg-got it"

"Let me help you then" Fred said pulling out his wand and muttering a spell.

I felt instantly dry. He put his arm on my shoulder and said, "There ya go". Then I felt a bit warmer.

"So they are?" Sam asked. "You seemed to be cozy with them."

"Yes, because I sit next to someone means I am madly in love with them"

"Yep madly in love with me" Fred said putting an arm around me, "Can't seem to get her off me."

"Alrighty then," Sam said looking turning to Kel, "so what class do I ruin next?"

"Divination" Ron said curtly.

"I'm so glad I got out of that class" Hermione said. Great talkings of memories past.

"Why?" Kel asked.

"She's crazy! She doesn't even know what she's doing. Last year she kept telling Harry he was going to die." and she was off.

"Ok Hermione I think they get it that she's a crazy washed up old hag." Ron said interrupting her. She simmered down after that.

**After Lunch**

Fred was walking down the hall deciding to skip Charms and go to the owlery. He took one of the shortcuts that he and George used a lot when they had the Marauders Map. He was half way there when he heard someone yelling and cursing.

"FUCK! THIS PLACE IS SO FUCKING CONFUSING!! I know there was a door here yesterday!!" Randy was yelling in a high-pitched voice kicking the wall as though expecting it to do something .

"Lost are you!" Fred yelled over her cursing.

"Fred!! My knight and shimmering armor!!"

"I think you mean shining."

"No I meant shimmering."

"All right then. So where are you going?"

"Well I had to go back to the common room to get something, and stupid me I came alone. Then I tried to get to Divination class but got lost because I think this place moves around when you're sleeping."

"It does." he said starting to laugh.

"This is not funny. You don't know I could end up lost and never find my way back"

"Ahh but I know that will never happen."

"Why is that?"

"Because as you said, I am your knight in shimmering armor" and he bent down and kissed her.

She didn't back away, but instead she moved in making the kiss deeper. Fred's back started to hurt after a few minutes, with the height difference and all, so he did the only thing that he could think of. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Much better. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands were combing through his hair. His hands started to move too. They were roaming her body not staying in any place for too long. Then he started to kiss her neck slowly.

"Fred" She said between gaps.

"Fred…..Fred…..FRED!!"

"Woha! What?" Fred said waking up from his day dream.

"You were drooling mate" George said

"Not the only thing he was doing." Lee said snickering.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Look down" he said

Fred did so and as he did, "Shit." he blurted out.

"What were you thinking about?" Lee asked.

"No what my friend but who." George said in an all knowing voice.

"Bugger off " he said and he was silent for the rest of the class.

**Potions**

"That was boring" I said after we finally got out of Divination.

"Hermione was right that woman is crazy" Sam said.

"And you have room to talk?" Kel

"Hey just because my dad's in a mental institution doesn't mean I'll end up there too."

"Said the girl who ran a bus into a building" I said.

"Hey I _flew _it into a building. That takes some skill!"

"So do you think it'll be Charles Manson crazy or Hannibal Lector crazy?" Kel asked.

" Do you remember that guy from 'Something About Marry', the one that kept steeling all her shoes?"

"Yep"

"I think she'll end up like that"

"Oh grate! Now I'm stalking people and steeling their shoes!"

"Well you high-jack buses so I think you can steel some shoes" I said.

"Good point" she said.

"So what class are we going to next?" Kel asked Harry.

"Potions" he said in a tone that suggested he would rather be hit with a Furnunculus spell.

"What happens in potions? Harry doesn't seemed to enthused." I asked Ron who didn't looked too thrilled either.

"It's not the lesson, it's the teacher" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"What's the trouble? He can't be all that bad." Kel said actually trying to be optimistic about a teacher.

"Trust us he's that bad" Ron said.

"Maybe we'll get to have some fun with him." Sam said with that evil grin on her face.

"Maybe" I said.

When we were outside the potions room we all got quite. Hermione was already inside. She was waving us over to two tables each with three seats. Me, Sam, and Kel sat together like we normally would do and the other trio sat as the normally would have (presumably). Now we were not even in the class for 30 seconds when guess who shows up, Draco Malfoy with that same old sneer.

"So the screaming girl returns." I said as he shot me a nasty look.

"Shut up you foreign trash" he sneered.

"Ouch that hurt, I'm from Jersey kid you got to do better then that" I said and I turned away from him.

From behind me I heard Malfoy mutter something and Harry yell "LOOK OUT!". I ducked just in time and the spell hit the wall.

"What's going on in here?" the teacher said as he came sweeping into the room, long black robs following him.

"These Americans were causing trouble" Malfoy said.

"Yes, cause I just _love_ cursing myself on a daily basis." I said taking my seat.

"She didn't cast the spell Professor," Hermione defended, "It was Malfoy."

"Miss Granger, I highly doubt that Malfoy would do any such thing with out reason. However there seems to be no damage done so I will let it slide this time, but be warned," he said looking directly at me, "Next time you cause any mischief in my class you will be dealt with. Just because you do not attend this school does not mean you can't follow the rules. "

What the Hell?! I stared at him shock and aw in my expression. Is he really that stupid, or does he always do this? "And I would like you and Miss Granger to change places."

"Why?" I asked not moving.

"Move" he said simply

"No"

Sam leaned in close to me and whispered, "Just go with it for now we'll get him later."

"Fine" I said moving next to Ron.

The Rest of the class was spent making a Blood-Replenishing Potion and plotting how to take our revenge on Snape. Sniveling Snape. Oh and who the hell names their child Severus? The class went by so slow I started to fall asleep.

"Randy" I heard.

"Randy" I heard again but louder and more impatient.

"What?" I said with my face n my hands.

"We're testing our potions" Harry said.

"Joy" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Maybe you would like to e the one who tests it first" Snape hissed from behind me.

"No, no I wouldn't"

"Too bad." he said getting out a small vile.

"Dude you're not making me bleed"

"I beg to differ and when you are in my class you will address me as Professor."

"Sorry _Professor, _but no one makes me bleed my own blood" I was getting tired of him telling me what to do, yet again I've always had problems with people giving me orders.

"Fine if you won't volunteer we'll get one of your friends to do it"

"NO!" I said, as much as hate giving in to people I hate it even more to see my friends hurt, "I'll do it" and with those words I saw something in his eyes. He had found my weakness.

Before I drank the potion the potion that would drain about a third of my blood, I took off my jacket. As he muttered something under his breath a large cut appeared on my arm and blood poured out of it. I started to feel weak within seconds. I could feel the color draining from my face. "You look whiter than usual!" Kel said with a worried smile.

I laughed and said "Can I take the antidote now?".

"A few more seconds" Snape said.

A few seconds later……

"Now"

I grabbed the potion and gulped it down. The cut instantly healed up and I could feel the warm blood rushing in my veins.

"Satisfactory" is all he said before the bell rang.

When I got up from the table I almost fell, but Ron and Sam caught me and held me up. I was able to get to the hall with minimal assistance. When we sat down I looked around for anything with sugar in it. Umm…Mashed potatoes!! As I started to shovel them onto my plate, Fred came in and sat down besides me. "Hungry much?" he asked

"No not at all why?" I said through a mouth full of potatoes.

"Well the way you're just…" he stopped and took a good look at my face, "What the hell happened to you?"

Apparently the color had not returned to my face. I looked at him his eyes were full of concern. As I swallowed I just said one word, "Snape".

"That dirty rotten…. What did that git do to you?" he said his eyes going from concern to anger in a flash.

"Well technically he didn't do anything" Hermione said.

"That is true" I agreed.

"Well what happened was he guilt tripped her" Kel chimed in.

"What?" Fred and George said looking confused.

"Well we were making a Blood-Replenishing Potion and he wanted someone to test theirs" Sam started.

" And since I was making a nuisance of myself in the beginning of class he asked me to do it. I said no, but then he threatened to make Kel or Sam do it. And I was not going to let that happen so I drank the potion."

"I think he let it go in longer then he should have" Harry said.

"Me too. So when do we have to put our names in the Goblet?" Kel asked.

"By tonight" George said.

"Right then we better get on that." Sam said

"Fred that reminds me we need to add the finishing touches on our potion"

"Right so will see you ladies and Harry" Ron gave him a nasty look. "tonight"

And with that they were gone. After dinner we went to the Goblet of Fire and dropped our names in. Soon after that Fred, George, and Lee Jordan came in with excited expressions.

"Done it." Fred whispered to us. Just taken it"

"What?" asked Ron.

"The aging potion, dung for brains," Fred said.

"One drop each," George said rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split it three ways if any one of us wins" Lee said

"I'm not sure this is going to work, I'm sure Dumbledore has already thought of this" Hermione stated.

They ignored her.

"Ready" Fred asked the others.

"Come on then, I'll go first"

He walked up to the line and stood there for a minute before leaping across the line. For a second I thought it worked, apparently so did George for he yelled with triumph and joined his twin on the other side of the line. But then there was a sizzling sound and the were both thrown up in the air and landed on the floor ten feet away. Then to make the situation worse (or for the rest of us better) they both sprouted identical long white beards.

I could not stop laughing, and nor could anyone else for that matter. Even they started to laugh examining each others beard.

"I did warn you." a deep voice came from behind.

It was Dumbledore. "I suggest you go up to Madam Pomfrey she has already had to treat others although I must say none of their beards turned out as fine as yours."

And so they did. After we all settled down we went up to the common room and shortly after that bed.


	3. Forget this waking Nightmare

A scream pierced the silence. Everybody in the dormitory sat bolt up right, all accept one. Randy was screaming at the top of her lungs, tangled in her sheets, and still asleep.

"What's wrong with her!?" Hermione screamed at Kel.

"This happens a lot." she replied groggily.

"She'll wake up soon" Sam said still laying in her bed.

Randy woke up a moment later and was still screaming. She stopped the moment she relized it was her. Ice cold sweat covered her body and she was breathing heavily.

"Same dream?" Kel asked.

"No." she said wriggling free of the sheets.

"What do you mean? It wasn't the usual one?" Sam questioned a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Well no 'cause if it was the usual one I would have replied 'yes'" She said rubbing her head.

"Well what happened to make you scream that loud?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember much. All I remember is that there was a graveyard."


	4. 1 2 3 4 no wait 5!

I woke up around 6:30, not screaming I might add. Kel and Sam were snoring still lost in their dreams. When I was dressed and ready I climbed out of the portrait hole and was determined not to get lost this time.

As I walked down a familiar corridor I heard someone laughing. I looked up and an ice cold water balloon landed on my face. I growled in anger and started shooting spells at him.

As I laughed out in triumph that creepy janitor came up behind me screeching about not using magic in hall.

"But there was a poltergeist throwing water balloons!"

"PEEVES!!" he yelled as he ran after the poltergeist.

"Well that was lucky" said the twins coming up from behind me.

"Yes, Oh so lucky" I said shaking my wet hair.

"Watch it!" they said.

"Ahh bite me." I said half heartedly.

"Give us a place.." Fred said.

"and we'll get.." George continued.

"straight to it" they finished together.

"Oh, and if you were.."

"heading to the Hall.."

"it's this way" they said leading me in the opposite direction.

And a thought occurred to me; I think I am bound to never find my way in this place. I laughed out loud at this.

"What now?" Fred asked.

"I think I'm bound to always be lost in this place." I said laughing slightly.

"I think so to" George said.

"But we'll always be here to find you…eventually"

"One of these days I'm going to get so lost that I'll never get back."

For a second Fred stopped and his eyes widened in alarm. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." is all he said as we came to the Hall.

"So who do you reckon it'll be?" Ron asked as we all settled down in the hall awaiting the choosing of the champions of the schools.

"I don't know but I hope Angelina gets it" Harry said.

"Who do you think will get it from your school?" asked Ron.

"Well someone who doesn't break the rules," I started.

"Has a good track record" Sam continued.

"And doesn't know squat" Kel finished.

"So you guys strike out three times?" Fred said plopping down next to me.

" To an extreme" Kel said laying against the wall.

"I think it's about to start" Hermione said excitedly.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked to the Goblet of Fire. He put up his hands for silence. All talked stopped instantly. Every time he does this I wonder how he can command such respect.

As I was off in my own little world the goblet lit up in blue flames and a single piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it and read it aloud, "The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

I applauded politely with out much enthusiasm. Harry and Ron however, were cheering loudly.

A minute later the goblet lit up again and spit out another roll of parchment. Again Dumbledore read it aloud, "The Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!". All the students from the Hufflepuff table roared in triumph.

Two schools left. Another piece of paper shot out and was read, "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"And now for the American champion," he said unfolding the paper, " Randy, oh I'm sorry but I can't read your last name it has been burned off!"

"It's all right!" I said getting up and heading for the door behind the teacher's table.

Even after I was on the other side of the door I could still hear Kel, Sam, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George cheering me on.

After a few minutes I could hear someone coming down the stairs. "Harry!" I said in surprise.

"Do they want us some place else?" Fleur said in a heavy French accent.

Harry just shook his head. He was looking very pale. "Harry are you all-" I started to say but I was distracted by the arrival of the teachers.

"This is preposterous!" said the head of the Durmstrang school.

"It is out of the ordinary" said Ludo Bagman.

"What is?" Krum asked.

"Well Harry's name just came out of the goblet." Ludo said

"Yes now Hogwartz haz two championz!" yelled Madame Maxime in outrage.

"Yes Dumbledore, how do you explain this?" said Karkaroff, I think it is.

"Don't accuse Dumbledore, he is in as much surprise as we are" said Ludo.

"Well then ze boy must have done something." at these words Harry started to defend himself but was cut off by Professor Moody.

"That would have taken powers far beyond the level off a fourth year. It would take a lot of dark magic to bewitch the goblet into thinking that there was five school"

I tried to catch Harry's eye but he was too distracted by the conversation. They went on for about half an hour discussing on what to do with Harry. In the end it was decided that he was to compete in the tournament. Then Ludo told us what we had to do for the first task. A load of help it was too.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important"

Yes oh so helpful . When we were released Harry moved so quick that I had to run to catch up with him. "Do you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Yes, and the answer is no" he said with a blank look.

"I believe you" and that was all he needed to hear me say.

When we got back up to the Gryffindor common room a roar of applause greeted us. The only person that was not there that should have been was Ron. Harry didn't stay to enjoy the party but instead went up to his dorm to look for Ron.

When I retired to bed it was one in the morning. And all I could think of is the up coming task. It wasn't that it was consuming my thoughts but I find it irksome when things are kept from me. And as drifted off to sleep I could not stop thinking about the graveyard from my dreams.


	5. Three People One Mind

I'm sorry about not separating the P.O.V. I thought I did. anyway thank to the people who pointed it out to me! Any other mistakes you catch please point them out to me i hate feeling like an idiot.

** Randy's P.O.V**

I don't want to wake up, I don't want to eat, and I don't want to see anyone. This was going to be a bad day. I tried to back to bed but I was too hot, I took off the blankets, but then I was too cold. Nothing is going to go right today.

I looked at my watch and it was 3 o'clock. That can't be right. It was too bright outside for it to be in the am, and there was no way that I could sleep that long. Although it didn't feel like sleep, it felt more like being awake with my eyes closed.

I had visited the graveyard last night. And every time I woke up and fell asleep again I revisited it. Over and over throughout the night I kept seeing the tombs and the gravestones, and again and again I kept hearing the high-pitched laugh that made my blood run cold.

I had never had dreams that reoccurred as often as this one, and it got me thinking; could this be a message? No that can't be it. What message could this dream be telling me?

For the rest of the day I didn't leave the dormitory, except one time when I went to go talk to Harry. Seeing as he wasn't there though I went back to the dormitory without talking to any one.

That night everyone came to bed early. I was still drawing when they came in so I walked down stairs as to not disturb them. When I got to the common room there was nobody there, perfect.

**Fred's P.O.V**

She was sitting on the couch near the left end of it. She was drawing; I love it when she draws. She has her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and has such a deep look of concentration on her face.

When I came around the corner she stopped and looked up at me. She gave me a weak smile and a look that said 'I want to talk, but I won't '. I came to the couch and sat on her left there by making her move over.

" What are you drawing?" I asked hoping to get her to talk.

"Malfoy being chased by a Blast-ended Skrewt", she didn't look up from her picture.

It was a very well done cartoon I thought, and the look on Malfoy's face was spot on.

"Is this what you've been doing all day? Drawing that is?"

"Ya, I usually draw when I want to get my mind off something." still not looking up at me.

"Can I see the others?"

"Of course." she said in a half-way happy voice.

She handed me the sketch book after she had flipped it to the beginning. Most of the pictures were of people that she had seen here. There were pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sitting together in class. There were a few cartoons of Mad-Eye Moody with his eye whizzing about. And there was a really good picture of me, George, and Harry in our Quidditch uniforms.

"How'd you know we played Quidditch?"

"Harry told me. He says that you guys are very good. Brilliant is the word I think he used."

"Well he's not wrong. Me and George even saved his life a couple of times." which was perfectly true, in our fourth year we stopped a rouge bludger from bashing his head in.

"Really? How heroic of you" she said sarcastically

"Yep, I know" I said flexing my muscles.

She laughed and then went back to her drawing. Not wanting her to feel I was watching her I looked around the room and spotted a spider coming down right in front of her. It was a pretty good sized one too.

"Look," I said pointing at the spider, "a little speedy-spidy's come down to see you."

She freaked out. She dropped her sketch book and crawled backward on me almost falling off the couch. I could tell she was trying to suppress a scream. "Calm down" I said performing a banishing charm, "It's gone, it's gone." I said trying to calm her.

I held her arms to her body so she would stop moving. After a few seconds she calmed down and I moved my hands to her face. "Look see it's gone and it's not going to come back." I tried to sound soothing but it didn't work. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I thought that it was funny actually, some one being that afraid of spiders, she reminded me of Ron a bit.

"This is not funny." she said laughing and smiling herself.

And then I don't know why I did it, but I leaned in and kissed her. And instead of pushing me away like I thought she would, she started kissing me back. We just sat there kissing for what seemed an endless amount of time.

When we finally broke apart she said, "So same time tomorrow?"

"I was hopping sooner." and I started kissing her again.

That night I went to bed the happiest I have ever been in my life. I could still feel her lips on mine, and I could still see the twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at me with that smile.

**Harry's P.O.V**

When I got up Ron wasn't in the room. I needed to talk to him. I need to make him understand what really went on, that I didn't put my name in the goblet. God he is being a prat!

I went down to breakfast to look for him. As soon as I sat down at the table he dropped his fork and went out of the hall. So not wanting it to look like I was coming down here to look for him I sat down next to Hermione. I ate in silence and then Hermione suggested that I blow off some steam by walking around the grounds. Not really responding to her I followed.

"He'll get over it soon, he just needs to adjust to it."

"To what? It's not like _he's _the one that is putting their life on the line."

"But if you just saw it from his point of view-"

"And what would be his point of view?! That he doesn't get to humiliate himself in front of everyone?! That he doesn't have to risk his neck?!"

"No, that you're always the one in the spotlight and that he is always shoved to the side."

"Well it's not like I ask for it."

"I know you don't, and I think he does too, but he also has his older brothers to compete with, and you're his best friend and you're really famous."

I didn't say anything after that. I knew she was right and that made me even more angry.

The rest of the time Hermione and I just walked around the lake occasionally talking about school. When we came back inside I thought of Randy. She could help. She's going through almost the same thing, and she believes me.

I went up to the Gryffindor common room and spotted Kel. "Where's Randy?"

"Up stairs, but she doesn't want to see anyone right now. She's in a bit of a mood"

"Damnit"

And I headed up the stairs to my dorm. Nobody was in there, so I just sat on my bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. I Got Sunshine!

I think that for the first time in my entire life I woke up with a smile on my face. Never once have I felt as happy as I do now. Nothing in the entire world could make me unhappy right now. I felt as though I was floating on a could. My heart was so light it was like it wasn't even there. I like this feeling.

What if it was a dream though? What if I had simply just fell asleep last night on my bed without even noticing it? Now there was a sinking feeling in my chest. And with this thought in mind I got dressed and came down the stairs. Today I thought I was to be floating down them, but now I only walk, possibly with an extra trudge in my step.

When I came off the landing Fred was there waiting.

"Your knight in shimmering armor is here to escort you" he said, leaning in and kissing me.

IT HAD NOT BEEN A DREAM!! YES! I was so happy that, no only did I kiss him back, but I had jumped on him. Thankfully he caught me and did not fall over. I held on to him so tight not wanting to let go, for fear that this may also be a dream.

When we did finally break apart I still kept kissing him all over his face.

"You seem to be happier than I thought you would be" he said laughing.

"I'm….Just…..So….glad…..that…..it ……wasn't a dream" I said between kissing him.

He started to laugh at me, "Well I'm glad it wasn't a dream either."

"Stop laughing at me."

"But my love, laughter is the best medicine."

"Yes, but you're not a very good kisser when you're laughing" I said looking up at him smiling.

He raised an eye brow at me, "Suit yourself then", and he let me go, turned and walked away.

"No!" I said running after him.

I jumped up on his back "No! Fine! You are the best kisser in the entire world!"

"Thought you'd see it my way" and he threw himself (and therefore me) on to the couch.

"Ow!" as my head hit the back of the couch (which had wood on it) .

"You all right?"

"Fine" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"You sure?"

"Yes it was just a bump on the head, trust me I have had worse," oh so much worse.

"So," He said leaning over me, "best kisser in the world am I?"

"Well I'm not sure, unless you want me to go around the world and kiss everyone to compare you to"

"No, I think I'll keep you here all to myself."

"And you can do anything you like with me as long as you don't lock me up in a tower"

"Anything?"

"Well almo-" he leaned in and started kissing me again. And this time I was the one on top. His hands went from twirling his finger through my hair to the small of my back.

There we lay lost in each other when I hear "Shame, shame we know your name" Kel had entered the room.

"So when did this happen?" George asked accompanying her.

"None of your business there mate." Fred said.

"Well if you have any future intentions with my sister you will tell me" Kel said. I hate it when she gets all big sister like.

"I'm fourteen I can take care of myself thanks" I said.

"Wait I thought you were an only child?" Fred asked

"I am. We just think of each other as sisters cause we've known one another for so long" I said getting up off of Fred.

"And I worry about her like a little sister." Kel said turning back on Fred and pointing a finger at him.

"Here we go again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"That was completely different!" I was getting angry. Why on earth would she bring that up? "I was drunk, and you know that!"

"Oy! What the hell happened?" Fred asked.

"Nothing I'll tell you later."

"Why don't you tell them now?"

"Tell them what?" and Sam, Harry, and Ron climbed though the portrait hole.

"What happened." Kel said to Sam.

"When?" Kel gave her a look that said 'You know when'.

"Oh."

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

They were all looking at me as though I had all the answers. Which I do ,but that's not the point. I wasn't going to tell them, not today. Today there was supposed to be nothing wrong.

"Why should she tell them?" Sam asked Kel, " Not like it's need to know information."

"No you're right it wasn't, till this morning."

"What event happened this morning?"

"These two." she said pointing at me and Fred.

"And that's our business!" I yelled.

"Whoa, wait, you two?" Sam said surprised

"Yes!"

"Ok so let me get this, You two," Harry said pointing at me and Fred, "are together"

"Yes"

"And Kel has a problem with that?"

"Appar-" I started.

"No I don't! I think it's wonderful but I'm just worried about you!"

"Well I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but I still worry about you!"

"Why? Because of one mistake?"

"YES! That one mistake that still wakes you up in the middle of the night causing you to scream with terror and pain! I hate seeing you like that. You were just a kid then, and it's my fault."

I pulled her over to the side so only her and I can speak. "You were just a kid too remember? It wasn't you're fault. It was my decision to do those things and I paid for them."

God I hate thinking about that night. Just talking about it makes me shiver. "But Helms left me in charge of you guys"

"Yes he did and look at where we are now because of you." and then she started to cry and I knew then that everything was all right, there would be no more fighting….for now anyway. Now I just have to deal with the rest of them.

When I turned around Harry was gone and Ron looked like he was in a fowl mood. I think they might have been arguing. I don't know what happened between them though, that night Harry and I came back to applause he wasn't there. He should have been though, his best friend should have been the first one he saw.

"Where'd Harry go?" I asked

"Who cares." Ron said sitting on the couch next to Fred.

"So are we going to find out what happened?" George asked.

"Not now." I said.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he sounded irritated.

"Cause sharing time is over now." I said giving him an evil look. "Now lets go and get some breakfast, I'm starving"

"Funny," Kel said, "I'd thought you'd be full." and she winked at me.

"Fuck off." I said smiling at her.

As we headed down towards the hall Fred grabbed onto my hand.

"Secrets out, may as well. Unless you don't want to."

"Fred, a few minutes ago we were snogging our brains out, I think holding hands is ok."

"Good point"

The rest of the day went well. It was actually a good day up until……dun dada DA, well you guessed it Potions.

As we entered the class Harry and Ron sat in different tables as to avoid each other. So Hermione and Sam sat with Ron, while Kel and Harry sat with me. Snape set us the task of making an elixir to induce euphoria. And I thought, should be fun.

So after our time was up Snape got up in front of the class and said that we would not be testing these but just handing them in. And I thought to my self _NO,_ so I took a swig of mine when he wasn't looking.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione whispered.

"Why I'm already happy anyway, may as well."

Not even a minute after I took the elixir I started feeling the affects. I felt something inside me swell up and I started to sway back and forth with my head to the ceiling, and my mouth wide open with a grin.

"Did you take a sample of your potion?" a cold voice said from behind me.

"Chill man it's all good." I was too happy to care that everyone was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm afraid it's not, and with the permission of your Professors I am aloud to deal out punishments to you and your friends when I deem it necessary."

"And that's bad right?" oh my god, I have no control over what I say. I don't care though.

"Yes, for you will be serving a detention with me tonight."

And the bell rang, "See you then."

When we entered the hall for lunch I spotted Fred and ran towards him. When I reached him I hugged him around his middle and kissed him on the cheek. It was nice just sitting there holding him and having him hold me.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I got the month of May. I'd guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My Fred!" I sang .

"Is she ok?" Fred asked

"She's fine the affects of the potion should ware off soon" Hermione said from behind a book.

"What potion?" he asked.

"An elixir to induce euphoria" she said still not looking up from her book.

"And to think she was already happy" Sam said.

"Now I'm twice as happy," I said in a little kid voice pointing at Fred, "especially when I see you."

Now keep in mind that I'm still attached to his waist. And all throughout the lunch hour I kept attached to Fred, and I would keep asking "Are you annoyed?", and every time I asked he would say "No." and smile at me.

And also during that lunch hour I got a note telling me to meet in Snape's office at 8 o'clock.

So by eight the potion had worn off and I had most of my homework done. At five to eight I left the common room saying "Wish me luck." and I was off to the dungeons.

"You're late." Snape said looking at his watch.

"It's only a minute!"

"No matter. For your detention you will be testing unmarked potions that arrived here yesterday. I thought you might enjoy yourself since you are so keen to do so in your own time."

"Ok then"

This should be easy. But I was wrong.

The first one wasn't bad it didn't do anything to me. I think it might have been Veritaserum. The next one though made me sprout tentacles all up and down my arm. And on and on it went. By then end of it I had tested 50 bottles and at least three of them were poison and Snape did not give me the antidote until I was practically begging for it. I think he got some sick pleasure from it.

When I got back to the common room Harry and Hermione were still up.

"So what'd you have to do?" Harry asked

"He made me test unmarked potions."

"What?" Hermione said with a tone of surprise.

"He gave me unknown potions to drink so he could study the affects and label them."

"That's absurd. He can't be aloud to do that."

"Well he did and it's in the past Hermione so it's no big deal." I said yawning, "Now I'm going to get to bed now. Night."

"Night" they said together.


	7. Take Me For What I am

**Ok well the chapter name was supposed to be longer but the stupid thing cut me off so the full name of the chapter is:**

**Take Me For What I am For Who I was Meant to be.**

**I know you probably find that bit of information useless but I care. **

_P.S - For anyone who can tell me the song those words go to I'll give them a cookie! _

About a month later…….

(before potions) After lunch we headed down to the dungeons for double potions. This has become the worst class for Harry. All class the Slytherins kept tormenting him for daring to be school champion. Last week Hermione just kept telling him to ignore their comments. I was doing the exact opposite by telling him we should hex them after class. I think it helped a little.

When we arrived outside of Snape's class we found the Slytherins waiting outside. They had little badges with writing that burned brightly:

**Support CEDRIC DIGGORY-**

"Like them Potter?" Malfoy yelled.

"And that isn't all they do!" he pressed the badge and it now read:

"That's geniuos!" I called sarcastically.

"Really witty!" Hermione followed

"Want one Granger? I got loads, just don't touch my hand I wouldn't want a Mudblood getting filth all over me."

In a second Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Go on then, Moody's not here to protect you now." he said pulling out his own wand.

It was quite then they both cast their spells.

"Furnunculus!" screamed Harry.

"Densaugeo!" Malfoy yelled.

Neither one of them hit their targets. Harry's hit Goyle and Malfoy's hit-

"Hermione!" Ron said hurrying out from the crowd.

Her teeth were growing at an alarming rate, she felt them and let out a scream. She put her hands over mouth and turned away.

"What is going on out here?" Snape had stepped out of the class to see the cause of the comotion.

"Potter attacked me-" Malfoy started

"Bull! You attacked each other!" I yelled.

"You will be quite." Snape said turning on me, "Finish Draco."

" And he hit Goyle."

"Hospital Wing"

"He got Hermione -look" and Ron forced her to show her teeth.

"I see no difference"

At that point Harry and Ron started to yell at him, but I started for him. I wanted to hit him! I wanted to hit him so hard there would be a dent in his skull. But then I felt not one but two pairs of hands holding me back.

"LET ME GO!" I was kicking and screaming to get out of their hold but they wouldn't budge.

"COME ON! LET ME AT HIM!"

"NO! You….need….to…calm…down!" Ron said struggling to keep hold of me.

"LET ME GO AND I WILL!"

"Right!" Harry yelled over me.

After I calmed down they let me go.

"Now lets see," said Snape, "A detention for all of you and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Shaking with anger I walked into the classroom with Harry and Ron. I sat down next to Harry and I thought Ron was going to join me but instead he walked past us and sat with Seamus and Dean.

"You should all have your antidotes ready!" Snape said to the class.

"We will be testing them." and he looked over at me and Harry as he did.

So great, on to days to do list we have; get detention, be poisoned by Snape and-

"Sir I'm supposed to take Harry upstairs" it was Colin Creevey.

"Potter has another hour of potions to compete."

"Please sir Mr. Bagman wants him. All the champions have got to go. I think they're doing photos"

"So what am I? Chop liver?" I said to him.

"Oh sorry Miranda I didn't see you there"

""Fine, Potter, Miranda I want you back down here to test you antidotes."

"Pleases sir they have to take all there things-"

"Very well!" Snape snapped.

So me, Colin, and Harry walked out of the classroom quickly.

"Why on earth would they want pictures?" I said thinking out loud.

"Well this is the first year you guys have been in it." Harry said dully.

"That and you'll be attracting some attention."

"Why me? I would have been just as happy watching Cedric doing all the tasks"

"Why you? Because you're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived" I said in a mighty slash sarcastic voice.

"We're here" Colin said in a voice that was just barely above a whisper.

"Joy" Harry and I said together.

When we entered the room everyone else was already there. My teacher was over in a corner talking to Maxime and Karkaroff. Fleur and Cedric were talking and Krum was skulking in another corner. Ludo Bagman then came over followed by a woman with magenta robes.

"Harry my boy! I see you've made friends with Miss...er"

"Miranda" I said.

"Well yes that's it. Harry this here is Rita Skeeter. She is a reporter for the _Daily Prophet. _She will be doing a small piece on the tournament"

"Yes and I would just _love _an interview with you Harry." she said with a sort of evil smirk.

"Er…"

"Lovely." apparently that means yes to her cause she took him by the hand and led him away, but before he was out of arm reach he grabbed my hand and whispered to me, "I do not want to be alone with her".

So I followed them to a small broom cupboard, and I mean _small_. There was just barely enough room for all of us. When she was all settled she noticed me and said, "What are you doing here"

"He dragged me here" I said in an innocent tone pointing at Harry, "I had no choice."

"I see……Well?"

"What?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"No" I said while giving her a questioning look.

"I want her to stay." Harry spoke up.

"Very well then." she said then she started shuffling through her bag.

I do not like her. I can tell already she will irritate me.

"So Harry who is this lovely," she gave me a snide look, "young lady?"

"Oh well she's er…."

" Am I sensing young love?" she said pulling out an acid green quill.

"Ew no!" I said.

"Thanks make me feel better." Harry said playfully.

"Sorry" I said smiling awkwardly.

"So Harry are you seeing anyone?" she asked.

"Er.." I'm starting to think that's all he can say.

" That's a no" I said for him.

You know that little quill is _very_ distracting. It keeps moving on it's own writing stuff. And you know another thing it's hard to read upside down.

"Anyway Harry, how does it feel to be the youngest champion?"

"I don't think I am. Randy is just as old as me."

"Really? Well then that's interesting" she didn't seem too enthused.

"Yeah her and her friends are the youngest from their school."

"So why are they here if they're under 17?"

"Because all the older students have just barely started their training. But we've been at it for years. Our school is only a year old, but it's doing very well"

"Interesting," she said looking back at Harry, "So Harry, what's going through your mind? Are you nervous? Scared?"

"Er…well nervous I guess."

"How do you thing your parents would feel?"

"How the hell is he supposed to know that?" I said out loud.

"Excuse me?" shit that was supposed to stay in my head.

" I said how is he supposed to know how his parents would feel? They're dead!" might as well go with it now.

"Well sorry for trying to be a good journalist."

"Well you should be sorry you're a bad journalist with stupid questions."

"Well why don't you just go then."

"Fine I will!. Harry?"

And Harry leapt up from his seat to follow me out.

"Thanks." he said when we got out into the room

"Welcome."

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Time for the weighing of the wands" Ludo Bagman cried.

"The what?" I said, but he didn't hear me.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Mr. Ollivander. He will be making sure that your wands are working properly. Madame Delacour you first."

"Ahh Rosewood, 9 ½ inches, and is that a veela hair?"

"Yeez it waz one of my grandmotherz"

I knew it! No one can be that pretty with out plastic surgery or veela DNA! I feel like doing a dance now.

"Mr. Krum you next." said Bagman.

Mr. Ollivander took Krum's wand and examined it and then Cedric's. He finaly got to Harry's and took a long time. Harry told me the story of when he got his wand while Mr. Ollivander looked it over. I thought it was funny in an ironic way, but thought better of it to laugh out loud.

"Miranda you're up."

I handed Mr. Ollivander my wand, "Ahh willow and phoenix feather, 10 ¼ inches. It looks so familiar, but I can not place it in my memory. Do you remember the name of the maker?"

"Um no, my guardian said it was my mom's.".

"I see. Well it is in very good condition." he said making purple bubbles come out of the end.

"Ooo bubbles" I said quietly.

"Well now that that's all well and done with-" Dumbledore started.

"Photos Dumbledore, photos" Rita Skeeter.

"Ahh yes how could I forget." he said.

While everyone gathered for the photo I stayed where I was.

"Get over here Miranda now!" my teacher said

"No. I don't do pictures." I said simply.

Harry stepped out of the group and walked toward me and said, "Please do this with me. You know I'm not going to be able to get out of this."

"Fine, but we're making funny faces."

"Ok then" he said looking confused.

When I got over there my teacher started in on me.

"Why do always have to be difficult?"

"Cause it's fun" and she rolled her eyes at this.

They took like ten billion photos of all of us together and then there were the individual shots. The photographer took like one or tow pictures of all the other champions except Harry and me. He took about 50 photos of Harry and completely forgot me. Which was fine by me but my teacher wants the publicity so she sort of yelled at him about forgetting me.

After the photos were done me and Harry headed down to the hall.

"That was almost as bad as Snapes class." I said

"Almost. There is going to be Hell when that is published."

"I feel so bad for you. You really don't need this"

"I really don't want this. I'm just glad I can talk to you. You are like one of the few people that actually believe me."

"Yep well there isn't much evidence against you. Moody is right it would have taken very advanced magic to trick that goblet, and no offence Harry but I don't think that you are that intelligent. Hermione might be able to pull it off but not you."

"So is this you trying to make me feel better?"

"I think so. I'm not good at cheering people up."

"Well Fred seems to have an extra spring in his step, but yet again Fred is always happy."

"Mmm." I said thinking about him.

"So how are things with you two?"

"Well the word perfect comes to mind, but I don't think that's enough." I said smiling for the first time in hours.

To be quite honest and clear I love him. I don't know him that well but everything I do know about him I love, and everything new I learn about him is just another part of him to love. Every time I see him there is a smile on my face no matter what mood I'm in. And every time I see him I just want to hold him and never let go. I would do anything for him.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you two got together."

"Thanks. So anyone you have your eye on?"

"Er…"

"Is that all you can say when someone asks you a question?"

"No."

"Well at least you didn't say 'er' again or I might have slapped you."

"You know I don't see what you're talking about, you're good at making people feel loads better."

"Kill me with sarcasm. Geesh" and those were our last words to each other before we entered the hall.

Ron was sitting talking to Fred, George, and Lee. Hermione was sitting a few seats away with her nose in a book as usual. I went to go sit with Fred but I didn't want to leave Harry alone. So I started to follow him until he said, "No it's all right I'll be fine you should go and sit with Fred. I know you'd rather do that." so I gave him a little smile and headed to Fred.

"So I hear you're going to be in the papers." Fred said.

"Yes" I said in a drawling tone.

"You sound oh so happy about it." George said.

"I do? I need to fix that."

"Ron has also informed us that you will be serving a detention with Snape for what was it again?" Fred asked

"For wanting to strangle, kill, and or disembowle our dear Potions master." George answered.

"That sounds about right."

"Right. You know what George I think we should teach her a few things."

"I was thinking the same thing meself."

"Hey, I know how to pull a prank or two."

"Really now?" they said together.

"Yep me Sam, and Kel do loads of stuff to get us in trouble."

"Like?" they said together again.

"Well I think the best one was when we were at a muggel high school. In science class they were dissecting frogs so at precisely the right moment, when they were about to cut into them we made them come to life. It was priceless the looks on their faces. They were all screaming and the teacher nearly fainted."

"Interesting." they said in a bored tone.

"What?"

"You've just got a lot to learn." Fred said.

"And we are just the people to teach you." said George.

"Hey! How come you never teach me anything?" Ron said.

"Because you unlike her are a prat." George said.

Then Ron went off mumbling something that I couldn't understand. The rest of dinner was spent having the twins telling me about all the trouble they have caused and how they have a whole filing cabinet to themselves in Filch's office. Then they started telling me about something called the Marauders Map and I want one!

"Well Harry's got it now. Ask him to borrow it." Fred suggested.

"All right I will later though."

"So you know about our scholastic career what's yours?"

"Oh that would take a while to tell" Kel said sitting across from me.

"Yeah we got loads of stuff." said Sam sitting opposite of George.

"We got some dirt on Randy let me tell you." Kel said helping herself to mashed potatoes.

"Yep, She was a huge nerd she made Hermione look like well you two."

Everyone looked shocked at these words. It was true. I never had my nose out of a book, I obeyed every single rule without questions, and most of my nights were spent studying.

"I think I've been left speechless." Fred said with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"What it was a stage. I'm almost over it."

"What do you mean _almost_?" George asked.

"You're not gonna turn us in or anything like that?" Fred asked.

"No I just meant that my grades are still good."

"Good? Hell if you keep going the way you do you could be the next Dumbledore." Kel said

"Now that's a bit of an over statement."

"Well you know how I like to exaggerate."

"Um hum."

"So I've been snogging a-a Percy?" Fred said in mock disgust.

"I am not like Percy!" I yelled.

"No but you were." George unhelpfully added.

By this time Fred was making fake gagging noises.

"Oh cut it out!" and he still continues.

"Fine you'll never have to kiss me again." and with that I got up and left.

No one followed me out, I wasn't expecting them to. When I got up to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room there was someone waiting for me. Fred stood in front of the door.

"How the hell did you get up here before me?"

"Remember I have been here six years and know all the shortcuts."

"Damn forgot that."

" So before I pissed you off I had a question to ask."

"I'm not pissed off." I said and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Ok I was a little mad when you compared me to Percy."

"So the question I wanted to ask was: What made you change? What event happened that could change your personality that much?"

"Helms died." I said simply. "After he did me and Kel went in to a depression stage. We were only twelve, well I was twelve she turned 13 the month before he died. Anyway she started to hang out with kids that did drugs and alcohol and she got into it too. And I didn't want to be alone so wherever she went I followed like a shadow. Then one day at the end of August, we went to a sort of end of the summer party, and that's when it happened, the thing me and Kel were arguing about."

"So I'm finally going to know? Although I can make a pretty good guess, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Well," I said not completely ignoring him but not responding to what he said, "I had _a lot _of alcohol, and I had been talking to a guy all night while Kel went off somewhere. I was getting tired and I couldn't find Kel to tell her we needed to go so he offered me a bed upstairs. I being too tired and drunk to know better followed him." by this time I was shaking so badly , and I could feel a tear roll down my face. I hated thinking about it. I hated reliving it.

Fred came over and held me in his arms. They were so warm and comforting. I just wanted to stay like that forever, no worries, no past, no future, just us. Then silence broke.

"I told you they would be snogging, you owe me a sickel Ron" came George's voice.

"That's not all we do you know." Fred said.

"No but it takes up a lot of your time doesn't it?" George said.

"He has a point." I said looking up at him.

"And so do I."

"I never said you didn't."

"Well anyway, Ron you can keep your sickel." Fred said as Ron was handing George the coin.

"Damn I hate losing." George said tossing the sickle back to Ron.

"Well I bid you adieu." Fred said

"Wait you're going to bed?"

"Well I was hoping you would accompany me." he said putting out his hand like he'd just asked me to dance.

"Why Monsieur Weasley?" i said taking his hand and having him lead me up in to the boys dormitory.

"Ooo a French theme, I love it." and those were the last of few words that we said to each other that night. The better part of it was spent well you know…

Return to Top


	8. Ok I think I can do this

Randy and Fred are sitting in the common room. Randy is lying down on Fred's lap as he is twirling her hair. For the past few hours they have been discussing well everything. Currently they are talking about her funeral plans.

"So no coffin?"

"Nope gonna be burned."

"Ummm, the smell of burning flesh." Fred said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well it's better than rotting in the ground and becoming worm food."

"You know, not an image that turns me on. Goes right up in the category with you puking at dinner."

"It was steak and kidney pie! How can you manage to eat that stuff?"

"How on earth can you think that's gross?"

"Well it's the idea if eating an animal organ, it just doesn't taste all the scrumptious to me."

"But you can eat the outer shell can you? You Americans and your double standards."

She gave him a nasty look in a joking way, if that was possible. Fred just smiled and continued to play with her hair.

"Well you won't have to see me vomit any more."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm thinking about becoming a vegetarian."

"No, no now that won't due. Then you'll never be able to try my mum's famous shepherd's pie. No organs I swear."

" You still want me to meet her?"

"Well duh. I want you to _meat_ all of my family. Plus on the rare occasions when I write to her I talk about you and she wants to meet you."

"Ok there are several things I would like to say. One, puns don't work as well when the words are homophones. Two I thought you were above making such a joke. Three why on earth did you ruin my clean slate?"

"What? I didn't ruin your clean slate."

" Well you're talking about me and anything I've done can be interpreted as something bad or that it will have a negative outcome."

"That's bollocks." He said as he slapped me across the head lightly.

"What's that for?"

"For being a twit. Now get up to bed and get your rest."

She pouted and came closer to him, "What if I want to do something else?" she said as she slid her hands down his chest.

He looked at her and bit his lower lip, then he took her hands in his and pushed her under him. He bent in close and looked her up and down. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he stopped and whispered in her ear "Go to bed."

"You're a tease." She said slightly irritated.

"Bed" he said in the same whisper.

"Grr. Fine!!" and I started towards the staircase.

"Knew you'd see it my way."

"Eh, shows how much you know." And she went off to bed.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I woke up late the next morning to find that it was afternoon and that I only had 15 minuets to get to the field. So now not only was I walking into this thing with no knowledge I was also going to be running late. This will not look good in the judge's eyes.

So as I quickly as I could I took a shower (yes I know not necessary but my hair and my body just feel to disgusting to go out into public. I assure you that this is my girliest feature) and got dressed. Now the biggest challenge is getting all the way down to the field without getting lost.

As I head out of the Gryffindor tower I look out the window to see if I could see the arena. As I couldn't I ran down a couple fights of stairs and looked out a window on the opposite side and still I couldn't see it. So 20 minutes later and several more flights of stairs I was still lost. Another five minutes by and I wound up back at Gryffindor tower.

"FUCK!" goddammit I'm gonna destroy this place blow it up maybe that'll work. No that wouldn't work….Now a new idea entered my head. What is the possibility of me jumping out he window, landing on my feet, and not breaking any bones or dieing? The little voice in the back of my voice said no and for once I chose to listen to it. "Ok let's give this another go.

I started to walk back down the hallway and then stopped. I remembered this place, there was no way downstairs from here. So I turn around to back the way I came. But as I turned I saw something that got me so infuriated that my mind went blank. The doorway I had just came through was gone.

I wish that this place was human just for a second just so I could kick its ass.

"What the hell did I do to you?", yes I know I'm talking to a building, but I have the strangest feeling that it could hear me. So I yelled a lot more and calmed down. And then, as though I'd been blinded to it, a pathway appeared.

"Thank you." I said looking up at the ceiling and putting my hands together. And again I started down the corridor.

So after another 30 minutes I was down near the oak front doors. After I got outside I remembered that the task was in the Quidditch pitch. This saved me a lot of aggravation in running around the grounds.

As I ran outside I started for the Quidditch pitch. As I entered the tent I was bombarded with questions and instructions. All I got from the mess of voices was "good lord where have you been?", "Never mind that now Harry's done she's up!" and all the time I was being pushed closer to the door.

"Wait, what do I need to do?" I asked as I was shoved outside. "Just get the golden egg!"

An egg? From what? What's guarding the egg? A second later I found out what.

About 30 yards away from me stood a fully-grown dragon. I swallowed as I suppressed a scream. I wanted to drop dead right there, but the shock of the dragon wouldn't let me.

I cleared my head. Now got to get the egg. I needed to distract the dragon way from them. Maybe something that flies? A bird? Yes a big bird should work. Now to make myself a little _less_ visible. A disillusionment charm might help.

As soon as my plan formed I put it into action. I conjured up a hawk that flew in circles around its head. Then I preformed the charm on myself (now there's something you should know, this is not one of my best charms so it does not last as long as I wish it would) and started for the eggs.

The dragon, too busy with the bird never saw me come near the eggs. I got the golden one without any trouble and then things started to go down hill. My disillusionment charm was breaking and the dragon got bored with the bird and killed it.

I tried to move away from her but I nearly got 15 feet from her before she spotted me.

"Shit!!" I yelled as I ran from the fire that came through her nostrils. I didn't get burned thankfully.

However I didn't see her swinging her tail towards me. She hit me and I flew about 20 feet in the air and landed in one of the worse ways possible. For the next few seconds I screamed in pain as I heard something crack. But seeing as there was a very large, very angry dragon I didn't wallow in the pain for much longer.

So stupidly I tried to get up and run towards the tent. This did not due much for my leg so I ended up falling down and causing myself more pain than I wanted. But being the person that I am I tried it again but in a different way and somehow it worked. So I ran towards the tent as fast as my leg would carry me. When I got to the door it flew open and hands pulled me inside and picked up on to a bed. One of them dropped my bad leg and another ear piercing scream filled everyone's ears.

"What happened out there?" someone asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" I said trying not to scream.

"I think it's her leg," a familiar voice said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could manage.

"I see she's still herself," another voice said.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed as someone lifted my jeans.

"That is revolting!"

"Oh my god"

"What!?" I said irritated. So I sat up a bit and saw that my leg was defiantly broken. In fact it was so broken that the bone was sticking out. I felt myself turning white. Then every thing started to fade and I was out.


	9. Fireworks

"Oy, Fred I think she's waking up"

"Really?"

"Yeah I saw her eye twitch."

"Randy? Randy?" I heard him say as he shook me.

"I'm awake, I think." I mumbled.

"Yes my love you are awake." Fred said with a small laugh.

"Am I still in that tent?"

"No they moved you to the hospital wing. Thankfully you were passed out, that bumbling buffoon, Bagman dropped your leg again to talk to Harry."

"How is Harry? Did he make it?"

"Yeah he made it. A scratch or two but in better shape than you were love."

"And what is my current shape? I'm afraid to look down again."

"You are fine after you passed out Madame Pomfrey fixed your leg up with a few waves of her wand. Then she went all crazy and made us get out of the tent. But there's not a mark on you." He finished with a laugh.

"Well that's good. So how are Harry and Ron?"

"They're back to friends. They would have been down here but I convinced them all to go up to the party our house is throwing Harry."

"You even convinced Sam and Kel? You must be good."

"Well I am, as you well know," he said with a playful grin.

"Yes I know. So why aren't you up there with them I'm fine by myself."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Because I lo… didn't want you to be alone."

"What were you going to say?" Was he about to say I love you?

" What do you mean?" he said trying to be innocent.

"You were about to say something, what were you gonna say?"

"I think you're getting delusional, I'm going to ask Madame Pomfery to let you go, then we can head back up to the common room."

"Fine" I said as he walked away. Was he going to say I love you? We've only been seeing each other for a little over a month. But you love him do you not? Yes I love him. I've loved him right from when I saw him, love at first sight. You hear about it but you rarely experience it.

"Back, she said I could take you upstairs."

"Yey. I don't like it here too gloomy."

"Just be thankful you don't have Harry's record."

"I don't want to know," I said as he pulled me out of the bed and into his arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Being your knight in shimmering armor of course."

"I can walk, I broke my leg not paralyzed my spine."

"Too bad I'm carrying you"

"Grrrr"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Grrrrrr"

"We'll get there faster anyway with my shortcuts." And with swiftness that I've never seen him use before he carried me up the stairs and to the common room in what felt like five minutes.

When we arrived at the portrait hole he asked now, do you want to go to the party or rest?"

"Well I've been resting all day, but I don't care for the loudness of parties."

"So what do you wan to do?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"You know"

"I do" he said a wicked grin on his face

So when walked through the portrait hole we almost got past the crowd of people when Lee, Harry, and Ron caught up to us.

"Where've you been mate? It's not a party without both of the Weasley twins."

"Sorry Lee I was needed other places."

"Glad to see that you're still alive." Harry said with a smile

"Well I've been through worse" I said laughing. "And it's nice to see you two together again."

"Yeah I was being a git, and I'm sorry." Ron said in a small voice.

"You were but as long as you apologized to Harry, I think everything's gonna be ok."

"Ok, well Randy needs her rest, she's had a long day." Fred said nonchalantly.

"Then why were you two heading towards the boys dormitories?" Lee pointed out.

"Cause it's more peaceful in there" Fred said

"Yeah sure, I'll be sure to tell people not to go looking for you" Lee said winking.

"See ya later" they said together.

So we finally made our way up the stairs and to his dorm. He carried me of course. He opened up and held it for me. It was completely empty, just him and I. As I walked to the window he came up from behind me and hugged me around the waist. I smiled and laugh as he started to kiss my neck. I turned around to face him; he was about to kiss me when I stopped him.

"Now I know I may be crazy, but I don't hear things."

"This again?" he said smiling and laughing. Then he kissed me, l long passionate kiss, like something out of the movies, but better.

"Randy, I've been wanting to say this since I learned your name," here it comes I thought, "I love you"; fireworks went off in my head I could hardly think. "I've loved you since I met you. Love at first sight. I love the way you smile, smell, laugh, and talk. I love how you can tell George and me apart without even looking. I love how your hair blows in the wind, I love your sarcasm, I love it when you draw and your tongue sticks out of the side of your mouth. I love how you get lost and frustrated. I love how you leap into my arms and make me fall over. Hell there isn't one thing about you that I don't love. You are amazing to me." He finished smiling in amazement at himself for finally saying it.

"Fred, I've loved you too, from the very moment I saw you and George cheering in the Great Hall. You're right this was a love at first sight. I love you. I don't know how long I've been wanting to say that, but I was afraid, I shouldn't have been. You are everything I've dreamed about, you are my knight in shimmering armor, you always save my day." I said almost laughing.

"I love you Miranda." He said softly before he kissed me. And then the tears really started to come.

"I love you Fred."

"Those better be tears of happiness," he said with a laugh while whipping my tears away.

"Well yeah, the happiest moment of my life and I'm depressed."

"Always the sarcasm with you" and he let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah one of the many things you love about me right?"

"Shut up and kiss…" and I cut him off by pushing him onto the bed. "You read my mind."

"Yeah I'm good like that." I said kissing him all over his face.

And he flipped me under him. "Now I shall tickle you," he said with an evil grin. I looked at him with a real and fake look of fear. And he traced his hands down my sides and I let out a giggle. His fingers got faster and moved around more causing me to burst out in laughter. God I hate it and love it when people tickle me.

He continued to tickle me even when I got him in the back of the neck. He just held both of my hands in one of his; sometimes it sucks having small hands. Finally he stopped and held me down with both of his hands. He brushed his cheeks against mine and then kissed me. His hands slipped from mine and wrapped themselves around my body pulling me closer to him. My hands went to his hair and twirled my fingers in it.

The kiss became more fierce and passionate, as our tongues seemed to dance with each other. Our lips became fused it seems cause they never parted. We never broke apart even after it seemed like hours had gone by. We were in a world of our own.

When we stopped it was well past midnight, hell there was light outside. I'm so glad that today is Saturday. "Fred I love you." I said stroking his hair.

"I love you too Miranda. God it feels weird saying your full name. A good weird though. I love your name."

"I love you. I'm gonna say that a lot now, you know that right?"

"So am I."

"Good. Ok well I think we should get some sleep."

"Yes we should. Will you stay?"

"I will always stay." I said yawning.

"Promise, I will never leave." I said and then I drifted off, but before I was completely out I heard him say, "Never go." And felt him kiss me on the forehead.


End file.
